


Just One Wish

by Dagaan



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Height difference, Non-Explicit Sex, [shakes granny cane], what we used to call “lime” back in my day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagaan/pseuds/Dagaan
Summary: Set post-Gravity Rush 2.Cecie goes with Lisa to a bar in Pleajeune, for reasons that seemed stupid at the time, and now has to try and get both of them home. One foot in front of the other is a little difficult when the girl you like is taller, heavier, and hanging off you. She feels like she needs a drink.
Relationships: Lisa/Cecie (Gravity Rush)
Kudos: 10





	Just One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an AU; Cecie is ~21 and Lisa is 35-40. Anyway, first fic. I’ll figure this writing thing out someday. Enjoy?

Cecie wasn’t exactly sure how she’d ended up in a bar in Pleajeune, but that was where she currently found herself. Something about “make sure you get Lisa back to Banga”, which seemed somewhat unnecessary. Lisa could handle herself fine, a few drinks or not. However, here she was, sitting next to Lisa, who had managed to out-drink yet another unfortunate person that challenged her to a contest. “_At least we’re not paying for those_” she thought as she took a sip of water. Cecie was old enough she could’ve ordered something else to make the bar trip “worth it”, as Lisa would put it, but she was supposed to be getting them home. She didn’t care for alcohol anyway.

The bar itself was targeted at Pleajeune’s middle-class and students, with dark polished wood counters, their shine dimly reflecting the purple light of the lanterns which hung low on the ceilings. The bar itself was in the middle, and was shaped to a large U that connected to a room in the back. Stools lined the ring of the bar, most of which were occupied, and was where the two sat (and where the unfortunate challenger was slumped on the table). Along the walls were booth seats, diner style, though the bar offered little food choices. Their red leather appeared to be in good condition, but it was hard to see details in the dim light. Windows lined the front wall but the sun had long since gone down, bringing out the night life in the city.

“Hey, bar-keep. Drinks are on him, yeah?” Lisa gestured to the unconscious man next to her. She ordered another round after receiving an affirmative answer; wouldn’t want free drinks to go to waste, after all.

Cecie hadn’t been keeping track of how many that was, but it certainly seemed like more than usual. “Maybe you’ve, uh... had enough?” She shifted a bit in her seat, glancing over at the taller woman next to her.

“I’m fine. A couple shots are nothing.” Lisa didn’t even look over at her as she threw back another, and ordered something else. Probably whiskey.

Cecie sighed, but didn’t push it any farther. Lisa was known for being stubborn, and this wasn’t likely going to be an exception. She swung her legs absentmindedly in her bar stool, taking another sip of water, and glanced around at the people in the bar. A few were chatting with the bar-keep; regulars. Some were sitting at the edges, groups of students unwinding after another day of classes, and there was the general mill of people in between. Then there was her, Cecie. She always thought of herself as a little plain. Boring. Average. Not very tall, standard build, muddy golden eyes. Her white hair was about the only thing that stood out, but even that was common. And there was Lisa. Tall, strong, somehow both handsome and beautiful. Sharp, bright, icy-grey eyes that felt like they could pierce stone with a glare. Her tattoos covered her body, mostly down the left side, and marked her Lhao heritage. Since cutting her hair to a messy bob, Cecie had thought she looked... cooler? Something changed in the way she carried herself, but it made Cecie’s heart beat a little faster when she looked at her. Maybe it was because she could see her eyes better. Or the tattoos. Or how she seemed to be more confident. Or—

“Hm? You want something?” Cecie hadn’t noticed she was staring until Lisa’s voice cut through her thoughts. She stuttered out what was a barely audible “no”, and went back to staring at her glass.

Lisa huffed out a sharp laugh, finished whatever she was drinking in one last swig, patted the still unconscious guy next to her on the shoulder and went to stand up. She barely managed to catch herself on the table before she pitched sideways into Cecie, who flinched in surprise and let out a quiet strangled noise. Righting herself with a grunt, she gave an embarrassed cough and gestured to the door with her chin “Let’s get outta here.”.

——

Cecie was finding it increasingly difficult to get Lisa to their house in Banga. She stumbled irregularly, and currently had one arm draped across Cecie’s shoulders, making it more than a little challenging for the shorter girl to walk. Maybe she should’ve been more forward about cutting her off before those last few drinks. Lisa’s words were becoming more slurred the longer they walked too, with Cecie currently trying to direct them to the train station. However they were going to get down the stairs was a problem she wasn’t quite ready for, but she had to get them there first. Lisa’s hips kept bumping into her, and she wasn’t entirely sure if it was on purpose, or a side-effect of her stumbling. She kept telling herself it was just a coincidence. They were walking awfully close, after all.

“C-come on Lisa, we’ve gotta catch the train.” Taking a few steps forward to try and coax the taller woman into walking more on her own. She got a hum in response, which she assumed to be a good sign.

“I ever tell you how pretty you are?”

Cecie felt her heart leap into her throat. “_Oh no. Oh, no, please don’t do this to me._” Any words she tried to get out died before they could reach her mouth. Lisa seemed to take that as a sign to keep going, and cracked a lopsided grin.

“Pretty hair,” she brought her hand up from Cecie’s shoulder to run a hand through her ponytail. “Pretty face.” Her hand continued its course, bringing her nails to gently brush the shorter girl’s cheek, before returning to its original position over her shoulder.

“That... “ she took a deep breath. “We gotta get home, you’re really... you drank way too much. You just— you need to sleep it off.” Cecie could feel herself starting to ramble, but it was all she could do to try and stop herself from combusting— or shattering into crystals, whichever came first.

Lisa makes a deep noise in the back of her throat, somewhere between a hum and a growl, leaning in closer. “If you want a bed sooner, we can find one here.” 

Cecie almost dropped her. Her face feels like it’s on fire and she goes to say something, anything, glancing up and making eye contact with the older woman. Her heart feels like it skips a beat as she sees Lisa’s sideways grin, her face a little flushed, her hair a little messier, her sharp eyes practically glowing in the low light. Cecie feels her mouth go dry and a quiet voice in the back of her mind silently wishes maybe she had gone for something other than water.

“L-Let’s just—“ _Deep breaths, Cecie. Deep breaths. _“Just get home.”

“Fine with me, sweetheart.”

—

Finally back at Banga, with blessedly no one around, they made their way towards the center of the traveling village. Lisa wasn’t getting any easier to half-carry, and it was all Cecie could do to try and keep her brain from overheating and forgetting which way and where they were going. She had to hold onto Lisa’s hands to keep them from finding their way to her face, or up her shirt. Every now and then she’d make a low noise in her ear, pushing her forehead against Cecie’s temple, and causing the shorter girl’s breath to catch. At least she was being quiet now that they were where people would recognize their voices. 

_Okay... okay. Almost there. Almost there, and then I’ll drop her off, and go to my own room, and then in the morning it’ll be like none of this happened, and everything will be back to normal._

Cecie had to let go of one of Lisa’s hands to get the door to her houseboat open, and it wasted no time making its way to her hip. She quickly grabbed it again, giving Lisa what she hoped was a believable frown (and not just a look of shy embarrassment), and nudged the door open. Once inside, she shut the door behind them with her foot and sighed, grateful to finally be back home. The little entry space connected directly to Lisa’s study, which also served as a sort of general meeting area. It was a little cluttered, though the piles of books and papers littered here and there were supposedly organized. A large tapestry hung from the wall behind her desk, with a small lantern casting a warm glow about the room. A window let a little light in from outside, casting shadows that danced in response to the flickering light of the lantern. A large plant sat in the corner opposite the window, at the base of the stairs. Up those were the bedrooms, with Lisa’s room being the largest of three. Another one was Cecie’s, and the last was a spare room. Cecie briefly thought about just dropping Lisa on the floor and letting her figure the stairs out. Getting up them would be significantly easier on her own. Tempting though that was, the idea made her feel a little guilty, so to the other side of the room they went. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Cecie let out another sigh. She was going to have to let go of Lisa, as she needed to hold onto the railing in case the taller woman pitched to one side. Wrapping one arm under Lisa’s to support her, and grabbing the railing in the other to hold herself, she took a step up the stairs. Lisa made a quiet grunt and put one hand on the wall, the other wrapping a little more tightly around Cecie’s shoulders as they made their way up. Thankful they made it to the middle landing without incident, Cecie paused for a moment to take a deep breath, and moved on. She couldn’t help but feel like this was maybe going too smoothly, especially considering how difficult it had been to get Lisa to stay still and stop touching her on the train. To stop her muttering in her ear. Her protests hadn’t really worked, and actually only seemed to be convincing Lisa to continue, but she had mostly ceased once Cecie stopped responding and just held her hands. Her whole body had been a thorough shade of pink at that point, which was thankfully fading by the time they reached Banga. Another quiet hum in her ear brought her back to the present, finding herself at the top of the stairs.

_Alright, almost there. Almost there and then I’ll just drop her in her room and leave, and go back to my room, and go to sleep. Easy._  
She might’ve convinced herself it was easy if she wasn’t still trembling slightly.

Stepping into the room, Lisa shut the door behind them with a bunt of her heel before Cecie could slide her off her shoulder. Taking a couple quick steps forward in her change in balance before turning to face the shorter woman, she tipped her head back and to the side, showing off the tattoos on the underside of her chin that ran down her neck. Her voice dropped to a husky tone.

“Little lady wants to take a swing at me, huh?” She took a few steps forward, one arm slipping out of her vest and going for the button on her pants.  
“Think you can take me?”

Cecie felt her face flush and her head started spinning. With her back to the door, her hands had instinctively come up when Lisa spun around, and now her finger tips were gently pressed to the taller woman’s exposed stomach, just above her navel. She didn’t know where to look. Up was out of the question; eye contact would probably kill her. Certainly not... down— a brief glance at her hands caused her to turn a shade darker than she thought possible. Lisa’s tattoos did indeed carry on below her already low pants. She settled for staring at nothing in particular on the floor, looking down and away and trying to keep her breathing steady. Her brain felt like it was going into overdrive, thinking way too many things at once. Her voice came out a barely audible whisper.

“I-I um— I don’t- uh, I mean I— you—”

And Lisa kissed her. Gently, on the cheek, making her breath catch again and her hands curl up a little, grabbing at nothing but air. The older woman had dropped her vest, and currently had one hand on Cecie’s hips, thumbing at her waistline. The other touched her cheek and slid around to cup the back of her head, lightly turning her before bumping their foreheads together, letting out another deep hum at the contact. She had to hunch a little to be able to reach. She kissed her again, pressing her lips gently against Cecie’s; once more, a little rougher, a little longer. Pulling apart, Cecie hadn’t noticed she leaned into her until she was brought up to her tiptoes, following her mouth. She quickly dropped back down, and mostly retracted her wandering hands, leaving just her fingertips resting on her tan skin. One was still on Lisa’s abdomen, fingers now splayed lightly over the muscles underneath; the other had found its way to her tattooed arm, absently tracing the design she hadn’t known she’d memorized.

“C’mon...” the taller woman’s voice shook a little, leaning back down to her. “... Cecie, c’mon.” She moved her hips closer, pressing Cecie into the door and kissing her again, both hands sliding down her back and over her waist, fingers dipping past her loose belt. Cecie’s head felt clouded; her body felt like it was on fire. Tipping her face back and standing up on her tiptoes to push a little closer to Lisa, her hands pressed back to her skin, slipping up around her shoulders to balance herself and pull the taller woman closer. She felt more than heard the low growl that reverberated from the taller woman’s chest as Lisa pulled their hips a little closer.

“J-just...” her voice was shaky as they broke the kiss, hardly recognizing it as her own. “Be gentle with me.”

—

When Lisa first woke up, the first thing she noticed was the splitting headache. Letting out a low groan, she squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to curl up away from the pain, but instead buried her face in someone’s hair. Someone who was naked. Under her. Who was also naked. Her eyes cracked back open. White hair seemed familiar, but her brain wouldn’t process anything beyond what she could see, which was the back of someone’s head.

_What the hell did I do last night?_

“Lisa?”

She immediately pushed herself up, eyes snapping open, looking down at the younger woman — at Cecie — lying under her. She still seemed to be partly asleep, her murky golden eyes half-lidded and blinking up at her; her hair in a messy ring around her head. The sunlight from the window hit her at just the right angle to light her with a warm glow. Something in the back of her muddled brain quietly thanked her for being stupid enough to cause whatever led to this. Lisa tried to remember what happened, but was instead reminded of her hangover when searing pain shot back into her head. She quickly screwed her eyes shut again, curling back down to the bed, but trying not to touch the shorter woman under her. She rolled off to the side, laying with her palms pressed to her eyes, trying to ease the hammering pulse going off in her head. It seemed to take Cecie a few moments to realize what was happening; when it did connect, she sat bolt upright, holding a sheet to her chest once she noticed she wasn’t wearing anything.

“L-Lisa, sorry, I— I mean- it’s—“

Lisa cut her off with a raised hand. “Cecie. Just... be quiet.” Feeling that came out a little short, she huffed, pressing her hand back to her face. “Just... please. My head is killing me. I don’t remember a thing.”

She felt Cecie shift gently off the bed, followed by rustling clothes. Almost a whisper, but audible over the thrumming in her ears, she heard her voice from the door.

“S-sorry, I’ll... uh, get you some water.”

With a quiet moment, Lisa turned back to trying to remember the night. She knew she went to Pleajeune, got a few drinks at the bar she’d been to a couple times. She remembered asking why Cecie was tagging along with her when she didn’t like to drink, but hadn’t really waited for her answer. Something about someone saying to make sure she got home, or whatever. Lisa had out-drank a couple guys, meaning free drinks for her. She’d ordered a couple more things. Everything after that was a blur of black and bright lights. A few memories of feelings. Something funny, she remembers laughing and the smile that tugged at her mouth. And then she had a few flash images; looking down at Cecie, pushed against the door, face dusted with a blush that spread across her nose and tinted her ears— those pretty dark gold eyes half-lidded, white hair framing her pale face, breathing heavy. Over Cecie, on her bed, hips pushed between her thighs, her back curving into the sheets as one hand grabbed at loose bedding and the other dug nails into her back— white hair loose and fanned out to the side, framing her head, face tipped back to expose her pale neck. Lisa grumbled, wiping her hands down her face. She was grateful she didn’t remember anything she’d said, at least. It was probably embarrassing.

“First time I get drunk in forever, and...” 

“A-ah, I got water and... um, pain medication. You’ll uh, probably have to sit up, though.”

She cracked one blurry eye open and looked in the direction of the voice. Cecie was back, standing just inside the doorway, awkwardly glancing between Lisa and the floor. Her clothes, the ones she wore the day prior, were a little rumpled. She hadn’t bothered putting her hair up in its usual ponytail yet, and it hung long down her back, her bangs framing her face that was lightly tinted with a touch of pink. Lisa took a deep breath, and shifted her arms to the side, propping up her torso and sliding her legs over the edge of the bed so she could sit more easily. She kept the sheet over her thighs and groin for some semblance of decency. Giving a quiet groan, she rolled her stiff shoulders; Lisa felt like she’d been hit by an airship, and thought she probably looked just as rough. She held a hand out to take the glass, prompting Cecie to take the last few steps into the room to give it to her, holding out a small pill in the other hand. Lisa took a mouthful before chewing the bitter pill and washing it down with more water. Cecie stood there a little longer, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

“Y-you should... rest a little longer, I think.”

Lisa huffed again, frowning slightly down at the cup in her hands.

“I can take care of things until your ha- until you feel better.”

“Cecie.”

She froze.

“I’m not... I’m not mad at you, if... that’s what you’re worried about.”

Some of the tension went out of her shoulders, but she stayed silent. She still had that guilty look on her face, like when the ducks got out of their coop. Lisa felt a little bad for thinking it was cute.

“Last night... did—“ her throat felt like it was closing; she coughed to clear it._ Don’t get embarrassed now, dumbass_ “Did we...” She still couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

The color in Cecie’s cheeks had spread back across her nose, and she seemed to be trying to hide behind her bangs. 

“S-sorr- I mean, it’s— you- I mean, I just...” she trailed off, wringing her hands nervously. She looked about ready to collapse in on herself. Maybe Lisa should’ve gotten dressed before trying to have this conversation.

_“I’m not asking for apologies, I’m asking for reasons.”_ Words Lisa had said on more than one occasion appeared to be sticking, but Cecie didn’t seem to have a reason to give; or not one she wanted to explain, anyway. She held her hand up again to stop her.

“No, I’m... it’s alright.” She lifted the water to her mouth, but paused “Well, if... you’re alright.” _God I hope I didn’t hurt her._

“I-I’m... fine.” 

“Ah, that’s... good.” The tension in the room seemed to be getting increasingly awkward. Lisa cleared her throat again. “I should get dressed. The medicine should kick in soon.”

Cecie looked at her, concerned. “A-are you sure?”

Lisa hummed in response, shifting to get up and setting the glass on the bedside table. Cecie quickly excused herself and went to her own room, presumably to get clean clothes. She watched her go for a moment, a small smile tugging at one corner of her mouth as she stood to get dressed. She sometimes wondered if Cecie was trying to be cute; the way she flustered and how her eyes couldn’t seem to stay still, matching her posture when she was embarrassed or nervous. The way she laughed was enough to make Lisa’s heart soar, but she had an image to maintain. Cool and aloof. Calm and calculating. She couldn’t just go grinning like an idiot because a cute girl laughed. Cecie had gotten more outgoing recently, taking care of work in Jirga Para Lhao when Lisa needed to be in Hekseville. Their time apart did bring up... feelings she hadn’t really put much thought or merit into before. Guess she didn’t need to with the way the night went. She shook her head before the thought got too far, which ended up being a mistake as she was painfully reminded why she felt like a bag of hammers. She caught herself on a dresser before she stumbled too far over and took a moment to steady herself. Mostly dressed now, she kicked her vest up off the floor and caught it in one hand, then slipped her arms into it and headed downstairs.

Cecie was already there, going through a pile of papers on Lisa’s desk, obviously looking for something in particular. Finding it, she took out the small paper-clipped stack and set it off to the side, going back to the stack and flipping through for another file. Her back was to the stairs, her hair up in it’s usual ponytail. Lisa came down the stairs quietly as she could and walked up behind her, peeking over her shoulder.

“Looking for something?”

Cecie almost jumped out of her skin, narrowly avoiding throwing the entire stack of organized papers onto the floor.

“O-oh just... there’s an event that Lei Havina wanted to host, so I was looking for some documents.” She started to turn around, but noticing how close the taller woman was stopped halfway. Her face was still to the desk.

“Look, Cecie.” Lisa ran a hand through her short hair. “We need to talk. About... yesterday.” Trying to put together a decent sentence was becoming easier with her head lowering to a dull ache, at least. Still, her heart pounded._ You’re almost 40, grow up. You got yourself into this mess._ “I... didn’t mean to drink that much. I don’t really know what I did.” She huffed a quick sigh. The shorter woman was looking at her now, one eye glancing shyly out from under her bangs. Talking was getting harder. Maybe she should’ve backed away before she started speaking. Standing so close made it difficult to focus on things that weren’t Cecie. She opened her mouth to continue, but the younger woman cut in.

“D-do... do you really think I’m pretty?” The single eye blinking out from under her mane of hair flicked up at her before darting away.

“Well... yes.” The taller woman blinked back at her, as though stating the obvious. Of course Cecie was pretty. 

“I... didn’t really think that’d be the... start of... us. I-if you’re okay with, um. Me. I mean—“ Cecie didn’t seem to realize what she was saying until it was mostly out of her mouth. Lisa couldn’t help but quirk a small grin, eyes narrowing at the corners.

“If you’re okay with someone like me, I’m alright if there’s an ‘us’.”

**Author's Note:**

> The “If I Had Just One Wish” (congrats if you got the nod in the title) side quest is what killed me. Cecie is just too cute. I’m also a sucker for “tough character is actually a big softie”, which is 100% Lisa.


End file.
